Why I Bother With Cullen
by talkywalky84
Summary: Newborn Bella finally takes control of Edward. Lemony goodness! First fic, be reasonably kind. I am not Stephenie Meyer... these are her characters.


He kissed me soft and slowly

He kissed me soft and slowly. This was the same way he kissed me before the change. Even after three months of being unbreakable, he was so slow and soft. Too slow and soft.

I loved when he kissed me, it didn't matter the speed, but tonight I was looking for more. I was tired of the carefulness; I wanted him to finally realize that I didn't want it slowly or with consideration. I wanted him to attack me, I wanted to attack him.

His kisses started to get a little more frantic and just as that happened, I slowly pushed him away.

"Wh… what's wrong?" he said with concern.

"Edward, I can't take this any more!" I exhaled deeply, even though I didn't need the breath. Just as I was about to finish, he cut me off.

"Can't take what?" his eyebrows scrunched together.

"Ugh! Can't you ever let me finish what I'm going to say? I wanted to tell you that you don't have to be so damned careful with me! I'm not going to break like a porcelain doll underneath you any more. In fact, I'm stronger than you are. Remember?" I finished with a huff of frustration.

He looked at me a little perplexed for a moment and then the realization hit him like a ton of bricks. The crooked smile that I loved crept across his face.

"What you're say is, you want me to ravish you?" he smirked.

"No Edward, I don't want you to 'ravish' me. I want you to fuck me!" I said plainly with a slight inflection on the dirty word.

His jaw dropped a little. He'd never heard me speak to him like that and under most circumstances I wouldn't, but this couldn't wait. I needed him like I needed to breathe when my heart still beat.

"Will you pick your jaw off the floor and do something already?" I screeched. "If you don't, I'm going to have to take care of this myself."

Edward snapped out of the daze he was in.

"Take care of it yourself?" he smirked.

"I don't even know why I bother with you some days, Cullen!" I threw my hands into the air and got up off the bed. Just as I headed toward the door, I felt a quick force push me hard against the wall. I heard the antique lamp on the wall fall to the floor and shatter. I could feel a breath on the back of my neck as his hands pinned me against the wall so that I couldn't turn around to look at him.

"Is this like something you had in mind?" he said into my shoulder. I could feel the vibrations from his voice on my skin as he spoke. The vibration made my bones ache.

With only a little effort, I was able to push myself around facing him. He looked at me for a moment and then chuckled.

"What's so funny?" I said in a sharp voice.

"I forget how strong you are because you look so delicate all the time," the half-smile dropped from his face.

Without a word, he grabbed my hips and pulled my legs around his midsection. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my lips found his neck. I knew that kissing and licking his neck made him a little more frantic. It worked every time I wanted to speed things up in the past, but I was never this demanding before. I could feel his moan in my mouth as I lightly sucked his skin. He pushed me harder against the wall and I felt some of the wall give way behind me.

I loved feeling him push hard against me. I could feel the muscles in his body pushing on me and I could feel the hardness between his legs and I rubbed myself against him.

One of his hands removed itself from the wall and the other one rushed to explore my body as if he'd never touched it before and had no control. Suddenly I felt something quickly rip away from my upper body.

"That was my favorite shirt, you animal!" I yelped.

"I'll buy you another one." he said without hesitation. "And, what is this animal business?"

"I thought it might be encouraging, or a little suggestive," I released a hand from around his neck and took a long look at his face.

He pulled me away from the wall and quickly threw me toward the bed. I laid there with my legs dangling over the side of the bed as he stood between my legs. I pushed myself up and quickly unbuckled his belt. I didn't want to fumble with the button on his jeans, or even the zipper. I figured that if he can ruin my shirt, I could play the game too. I pulled at his jeans with a tug and they ripped off. I must have grabbed enough fabric because his underwear went with too.

"Hmm…" he said leaning down on the bed pushing my jeans off. "I don't want to ruin these, I like the way they look on you. But, these…" he played with the strap of the lacey underwear. "I can find better ones." With a tug, they were gone.

He pushed me back on the bed and began to hover over me. By this time, I was tired of playing games. I was going to use my newborn strength. I flipped him over so that I straddled him.

"You're not going to forget this, Edward," I leaned down and purred in his ear.

"I don't think I want to forget this," His head leaned down into my neck and he chuckled.

Just as he finished his low laughter, I positioned myself quickly over him and slid down his shaft. This is what I had been looking for and I let out a gutty moan.

His hands instinctively grabbed my hips and I started to move, but not at a usual slow pace. I wanted this fast and hard. A little piece of me wanted to break Edward, and I probably could have.

I leaned over his body and pushed faster up and down. His hands on my hips were barely keeping up with the pace. I could feel something inside me tightening. I couldn't tell if Edward was close to climax or not. I didn't care.

His hands left my hips and slid up my back and around to my breasts. He squeezed lightly and then tighter. My lips were at the base of his neck when I pushed myself over an invisible ledge and fell on his body trembling.

All movement had stopped for a moment when I felt him laugh lightly?

"Is that all you've got?" he gave me a crooked smile as I looked up from his chest. "Because you might think you're done, but I'm not."

He rolled me over never leaving my body. He thrust hard a few times and I gasped.

"Harder," I whimpered.

"Harder?" he questioned as he thrust a little bit harder in a teasing manner.

"Mmm… li-like that," I stuttered.

He stopped and I became frustrated and whined when I exhaled. He removed himself from me. He was trying to kill me with anticipation.

"Roll over and get on your hands and knees," he said husky and demanding.

I did as I was told; he set himself on his knees behind me. I moved up to grab the headboard; I knew I was going to need to hold onto something. I was going to get what I wanted, exactly what I had been begging for.

My body was aching for him and he teased me by sliding his member over my wetness, but not close enough to the core. I tried to push back, but his hands held my hips in place.

"Stop fucking with me," I growled just as I finished he pushed into me hard catching me off guard.

He proceeded to push in and pull out fast. There was a cracking sound and the bed fell limp as our bodies moved slightly to the slumping side.

"Faster," I arched my hips up a little bit and I could start to feel tingles throughout my body. He was hitting the right spots. I moaned louder and I knew he could feel me getting ready to explode. The headboard banging against the wall was creating ringing in my ears, or maybe it was the impending climax.

"Bella, I can feel you," his words slipped off of his lips. "I want to come with you… come with me."

My muscles tightened and prepared my body for the weakness that would come after. I shuttered, my muscles contracted at a fast pace as I felt Edward release. I squeezed my hands tightly around the side of the headboard and heard a cracking and ripping sound.

He slowly pulled out and I fell belly-first on the bed. The sheets and blankets a complete mess around me. I rolled to my side and curled up, grabbing the pillow that was the closest to me. Edward slid his body up against mine and draped his arm around me while nuzzling into my hair.

I looked around the room, it was quiet, but there was so much destruction. The bed brutally broken, one of the legs broken into pieces and the headboard was mangled. The shattered pieces of glass on the floor from the lamp and my favorite, now torn, shirt had been caught hanging on the edge of the dresser.

I giggled at the mess.

"This is why I bother with you, Cullen," I laughed. I could feel him smiling into my hair and neck and he pushed his face a little closer.


End file.
